Gem High (we're bringing this back to life peeps)
Hello everyone! Based on the title, you can see what this is. I have never actually done this before, but I think I understand what it is. I have been reading some of the Sonic High School Free Join Role play stories, and they seem really fun. All I really want to start off with is at least ten characters and a link to their page. No need to ask, just post. And don't forget to place your character in one of the bold groups! (Pick the one you want and erase the other choices)Once I get at least ten, I will add a little hook to start everything off. well, hope you like the plot and consider joining!! POST CHARACTER NAMES WITH THEIR LINKS HERE: Hedge *anti pop: Doom *semi pop:Hedge *three /semi pop/nu:BlackCherry *four neutral:Aidan the Wolf/Dog Jade the Echidna *five Pop/semi pop/anti pop/nu:Alexis the Siamese Cat *six /semi pop/nu: Zinna *seven semi pop:Jessica the wolf *pop:TIME TIME THE HEDGEHOG *pop:Mist the original ultimate life *ten pop/semi pop/anti pop/nu:Vicky the hedgehog *11 semipop - Tesla The Hedgehog *semi pop: Sting the Scorpion *semi pop: Cage the Falcon *Thirteen Semi Pop:Andrew the wolf *Fourteen Semi Pop:Dylan the wolf *Fifteen Semi Pop: Rivenis *Sixteen Semi- Pop: Sigma the Mink *Seventeen Pop: Upsilon the Mink *Eighteen Anti-Pop/Neutral: Theta the Mink *Nineteen Pop: River the Echidna Random Bump messages seriously wut da frick! Welcome Gem High School is just like any other High School. Just try to survive; get in, get out, and learn as much as you can (anti pop). For the people who want to get ahead. For some, High School is all about throwing parties, bieng cool, and picking on those lower than you (pop). And for some, it's a mix. You sort of are in the middle; for you High School is both about learning and having fun at the same time without having to worry about bieng perfect, yet you sometimes(your choice to have those friends just let me know if you want to!!!) have a snob popular friends(semi pop). Sonic (Semi pop), Shadow (neutral), Silver (anti pop), Amy(semi pop), Scourge(pop), Sally Acorn(pop), Tails(semi pop), and Primrose (nu) are all new to Gem High. And one of the main problems is coming out of your shell. Now is not the time to mess up; you aren't going to get that year of your life back. The real challenge is not to get stepped on. Will you survive Gem High school? Chapter One ONCE YOU ENTER YOUR CHARACTER, WRITE ABOUT HOW THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL WAS FOR YOUR CHARACTER. MY EXAMPLE: Primrose was filled with anxiety. It was the first day before real life High School. No more middle school, no more of last year's easy assignments. Primrose knew from her father that High School was nothing like the movies and just a time to learn and nothing else. But Primrose did not want to be that way. She wanted to have fun too. That night, she had a strange dream. She wore a dress filled with glowing pink bugs on the bottom and mismatched high heels and a chain for a necklace. She was not standing on anything, but could see the glass ground faintly. And music was playing; wedding music, so it surely meant Prim was at a wedding. Three men were in front of her, and she could not see any of thier faces. Was Prim to be married? She just felt so strange... Sitting in his lonesome apartment not too far from where he needed to walk for the coming school days. Doom was just sitting on his couch of the tiny apartment. He wasn't looking forward to High school, but he rather get it over with than anything. Learning from reading notes of parents he might have had, High school was consider a nightmare- a place not worthy of smarts, but a place of drama queens. The cracker Doom was chewing broke in small pieces. All he need to do was study, stay out of people's way and act like nothing happen; that was all he needed anyway. BlackCherry sat on her couch,groaning."School.."She leans her head backward."At least it keeps me..."She grunts before getting up.BlackCherry walks around her place before mumbling to herself."Dramas.."She groans before getting a snack.She is not gonna enjoy school. At home play "Disgaea 4" on his PlayStation 4. Aidan thought back to his younger days when he went to high school, I was wonderful. No one bulled him because back then everyone know his father was a Spartan (automatic bully repellent XD). He loves history but the rest of his grade where average. He did wanted to play sports but training with his father took much of his time. He couldn't wait to go to high school. Teaching today youth about the past and learn the differences between different cutlers. Helping people understand other is his life goal and there no better way than to teach history. He believes that learning others people history will help close the gap between people and other species. "I'll definitely make history interesting ^_^" he said while finishing the stage."I'll have fun doing it" saved game, walked to his bed and fell asleep. Hedge was not looking forward to school he had resently moved from another contry so he was both real shy and spoke porly in english. he was the new guy keeped runing through his head everyone else just go from middle to high scool and he must transfer through half the world for school. * why this have to happen to me? * Throws himself into bed until he worys himself to sleep. Alexis sits on her couch,playing her game on her console."High School."She chuckles as she turns off her game before throwing her game controller next to her.She leans her head back before looking at the kitchen.Her stomach growled a bit.She then gets up and walks to the kitchen,grabbing a snack.She eats it as she walks to her room.She yawns as she finishes her snack.She throws herself into bed before going under the blanket.She yawns before going to sleep. Sitting on her chair in her room, Zinnia was writing a story as she hum happily to herself. She stop writing, thinking of what time it was and closed the book she was writing a novel in. She streches, smiling at the thought of going to high school, and what friends she could make with, not enough to trail off from doing work and all. But, she wonder how amazing the people will be, she falls onto her bed in deep thought before closing her eyes. Laying on her bed "So tomorrow my first day of high school" Jessica thinks to herself. Thinking "This is exiting ^^ mom wants me to study but a girl got to have fun sometimes" she jumps off the bed and walks toward the balcony. She looks outside gazing at the forest then she yelled "Look out world here comes Jessica the Wolf". Exited she spends the day thinking about all the cut boys will look at her and all the friends she going to make. "I might make some girls jealous ^_^" she chuckles to herself. "Better rest up" walks to her room "I have a busy day ahead ^_^" Goes to bead and tries to go to sleep. TIME aka james was looking forward to high school sense the day he got out of middel school he had little skill outside of school yes he was the cool guy the one who'd rather be staking popularity than brains he made the cool guy in 5th grade and doesn't plan on lossing it to a bunch of nerds egerly waiting in his bed for the first day of school just so he can show off some more. Misty was hardly able to contane her self she was waiting for this moment she finaly convinsed her parents to let her go to an earth school instead of her boring school on the hidden moon base she could hardly wait affter spending her hole life on the moon she went to bed protocall and dreamed the endless posibiletys in her new school Tesla was working on a project of school. This project may bring an end to Neuro Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, a fatal fictional disease that affects the nervous system and the brain. It worked like modern-age medicine, like a needle. He carefully put a skinny flask inside the hole on the top of the machine, then he was finished. "Hm. Looks like I'm done. This will change Mobian history forever!" Tesla The Hedgehog used to be a young scientist working for Red Mesa. When an experiment went wrong, Tesla was given an epic amount of intelligence, rivalling Eggman's geniusness, and a wide array of electrical powers, including causing electrical storms, ESP, and limited telekinesis. He was rejected by his family, his ex-girlfriend and his workstation, and therefore was fired from the R.M. He still manages to continue his research and work in private. Sting was rushing to the S.S. Chrono with Cage trying to escape the Los Santos Police Department once the got in, they rushed into another dimension where they should be, at a high school. Jade never got a proper education, so when she noticed that a school was opening, she thought 'Why not? I really need to learn a lot more.' She got in and the day before, she just laid back and relaxed and thought to herself 'Well, I've heard it's not so bad. I'm might as well fit in some leisure time before all of the homework and studying I've heard about. The First Day Primrose woke up with a conused look on her face. She smelled breakfast in the kitchen and tiredly got up to the living room. She got the remote control and turned on the TV to the news. Then she went over to the kitchen to her father. "Hey dad, what's cooking?" Prim said. "Eggs, bacon, and more bacon." Prim's father said. "All right pop, I'm going to go and get dressed." "Okay Prim. Hurry up before the food gets cold." Primrose got dressed to go eat breakfast, and after eating got a jacket to go walk to school. Prim slipped her phone into her shorts poket and put the earbuds in her ears. She turned the volume loud to Decode by Paramore and walked to school. She frowned when she got to the old, dirty, rusted gates of her school. She entered the school and headed to the awfully crowded cafeteria of her school. She made her way to the "Z" line where all of the last names that started with Z would go get their class schedules. Primrose was most likely the only one in the whole shcool with a last name starting with Z, because the line was totally empty. A wrinkly big old lady with bright red reading glasses frowned at Prim as Prim removed her headphones. The old lady's overly large perscribed made her eyes look too big for her face and the top part of her eyes look small and beady. "Last name Zzanna first name Primrose." Prim said. The old lady handed Prim's class schedule slowly and Prim quickly grabbed it and walked away to the grounds. There were seats around every tree and Prim decided to take a seat to he closest tree. Prim opened her class schedules. (this is the schedule for everybody) PERIOD 1: HISTORY ERIOD 2: MATH PERIOD 3: L ARTS PERIOD 4:PE PERIOD 5: SCIENCE PERIOD 6: ELECTIVE (mine is spanish, you choose yours) After looking at her schedule, Prim sang along to her phones music. In the middle of it, she got a tap on the shoulder. Prim gasped in embarassment and turned around. Nobody was there. Prim lokked around herself in confusion. "Up here." a voice said. Primrose looked up to a black hedgehog with red striped and gleaming red eyes sitting on a tree branch and said, "Sorry I was singing; I had no idea you were up there." "Your voice is very beautiful. My name is Shadow the Hedegehog. Where did you learn to sing?" "Uh, I took a class in sixth and seventh grade. But I switched to spanish in eighth grade and I'm still in spanish." Prim responded. "Too bad, you have an astounding talent." "Well, I am better at drawing. Hey, how did you get up there?" "Chaos control." Shadow said. "Cool. Anyways, I'm Primrose, but just call me Prim." "Okay Prim. Do you want to be friends?" "Sure." With that the ball rang, and Prim headed to class. "What a wonder day to teach History" Aidan said as he walk into hi classroom Aidan has bumped into a young wolf who reminds him of little of Judas. "O sorry about that ^_^;"the young wolf said as she quickly takes a site in the classroom To her surprise Aidan is the one who's teaches history. She sits there quietly waiting for here classmate to come to class, hoping some cut boy my come by. Aidan walks next to the chalk board ready to call for attendance when the bell rings. Doom headed into history close, sitting far away from everyone as much as he could, pretty much far into a corner. "..." Zinnina walked in, brushing her hair to the side as she hums happily. Hedge was runing as fast as he could through the streets berreling through the front gates quickly snatching up a scheduale and slides in front of the history class out of breath and his face was glowing red from nearly being late slowly walking into the room and to his seat wispering to his self "why's my dad go get a job as de schools math teacher not a good place for old war veterans......" out of breath" to find replacement job. TIME aka James was having a normal day picking on the nerds and sat in the back not even paying half attention to the teacher. Misty was up geting ready at 3 or 4 in the morning after preparing and geting some brekfast her parents flew her down to a near by forrest gave her hugs,kisses, and a gps to help her track down her way to school befor flying back up, then some time later something ran past her she was on gurd when she triped it "OW what was THAT for she seen she triped someone it was Sonic the hedgehog "i'm sorry you just scerd me do you know where i could find gem high?" " I'm Sonic and i was actuly headed there myself wana ride?" she shoke her head yes so Sonic put her on his back and ran the both of them to the school befor the sun was even out the rest of the day she's been trying to avoid other pepole because she's so shy she even almost skiped history. History class progressed. A few students hurriedly came in a little late, but the teacher didn't mind. Just in the middle, Scourge came in with his girlfriend, princess Sally Acorn. The girls in the class stared as Scourge removed his jacket to see Scourge's figure under his tight white shirt. Wispering filled the class and Sally glared at the girls eyeing her man. Scourge smiled and waved like a pop star like he had no girlfriend, and Prim looked in disgust. She thought of how many girls Scourge had problably kissed and wanted to puke. Prim turned away to Shadow who was sitting in back of Scourge. Shadow laughed and looked to Scourge and back to Prim. Prim smiled turned away. Then the teacher started his lesson once again. Second period was Math. And boy was it serious. One of the boys Prim assumed was Hedge hid behind his folder throughout the whole lesson. Isn't the math teacher supposed to be his dad? ''Prim asked herself in her mind. Prim didn't worry about him, the dad looked really tough and she was sure nobody would pick on him. Scourge chewed gum and put it under his desk. Bored, he put his feet up on the desk and his folder over his face. The math teacher turned around and noticed Scourge. While Scourge was unaware, the math teacher walked over to Scourge's desk. Then, the math teacher put the desk foward and Scourge fell right out of his seat. The class laughed, and Scourge woke up. Sally covered her face in embarasment but Scourge quickly got up and pulled back his desk. The teacher folded his arms and smiled down at Scourge. Scourge acted a if nothing had happened, so the teacher continued his lesson. while Misty couldn't help but gowk at Scourge like all the other girls TIME/James was scowling at him thinking of the popularity he's stealing only returning to reality when david the lion the math teacher fliped Scourge on his head with his desk. Zinnia, unlike the other females, didn't pay attention to anyone but one person. The guy in the corncer of every class, Doom. She eye the male. Doom seem to notice he was being eye by the female, having a sweatdrop he just glance away, hoping no one else notice him... Even through his white fur against the dark corner wasn't much help, he hope it did more than to just keep people from noticing. The next period was even more interesting. The nex period was Language Arts, very differnt. The teacher was very old and had long brown curly hair. She was tall and vey thin and looked like an evil witch. The woman had a deep croaked voice and a spine chilling laugh. All of the students were horrified of her; she loved to tap her long dark red nails on the board as if aiting to murder. Even Scourge was a little bit afraid of her. Jessica siting in the front of the class."What are you guys scared off, my dad waaay scarier then her" She sites there all confident. Laying back in her deck completely ignoring whatever creepy thing the old evil looking witch id doing. Alexis and BlackCherry burst into the room."Are we late?!" Doom, in another corner, wasn't scared of the teacher. His seen much more scarier things. He sighed to himself, looking away. Zinnia was a bit frighten by the teacher's appearances, but thought the curly hair looked lovely. James was just stairing ouy the window Mistys cat fur and hair stood on ends from the site of such a creepy teacher and Hedge was confusde with everyones reaction to the teacher and he was simply thinking "can someone turn up the heat it just got cold in hear." One terrifying class later, it was the next class. PE, OH GOD WHY. But this PE class was different. There was one freakishly large swimming poool with numbers in black on either side. The right side had a pink flag, then on the other side a blue flag. And, as you guessed, the blue was for boys and pink for girls. The firls went over to change into some tight, pink, overly revealing bathing suits. Many of the girls had to the biggests size, and even that was a little too tight. Luckily, the boys did not face the same problem. Try all wore trunks with the shcool name on the back. Scourge, bieng so full of himself, waved to the girls while flexing his arms (lol) to them. Some of the girls squealed and cheered to him, but there was a very small group of girls (including Prim) who watched in disgust waiting for the teacher come so Scourge could finally stop. Zinnia shivered, stanging with the rest of the small group. "That is just... Wrong..." she mutter, glancing away before spotting a male wolf. "Whao!" Doom, unable to hide now, was wearing the trunks and slightly blushing since he didn't like having to take off his gloves and shoes. His fur was prealy white with black edges to his hair. His gray eyes looking at the grounf as his body shown his slightly muscle body, but he wasn't showing off as he glance at the other males. "..." He grunted in slight annoyances, looking away. "WOW Who was hideing a wolf?" Hedge said before hideing behind shadow in regret of that outburst. Doom slightly tenses at the sudden outburst, his ears flatten to his head as he glared slightly. "Please... Don't point out..." He grunted in an almost whispered, not liking how Hedge was hiding from him. It wasn't like he would attack the male, that wasn't the right thing to do. Misty trying to multytask with her eyes was cross eyed one foucesed on Doom while the other was on the pool. than straghtend here vison when she realized her tight swimwear. BlackVherry and Alexis sat on a bench,blinking.BlackCherry shivers."Waterrrr.." Loks behind her and sees Doom at the back of the pool "Man i didn't even notice you". She swims to Doom "Why are you floting way in the back?" Doom's ear twitched, glancing to Jesscia. "Cause I can... Keeps me from seeking eyes..." He mutter. "Or, used to till now..." "Your not going to make any friends if no one notice you ^_^" Swims a little close to Doom."Come-on have fun with us ^_^" "I think I would make more rivals than friends." Doom stated. "Beside, I already have a friend, he just isn't a student..." The wolf grunted, before sighing and whispering. "''I shouldn't be a student either',' I'm ageless..." But, he kept that whisper part to himself as he seem quiet to Jessica. Hedge testing the water dives down to the deep end bottom misty keeps a distance with the pool. "Come-on you can't be that amazing ^_^" she said sarcastically."We need some healthy competition here anyway" Starts to flout on her back."besides I think I'm the type to make alot of rivals ^_^;" Doom looks at her. "I'm friends with the history teacher, Aidan." He blinks dully. "I know his younger sister, Amira. And, if I wasn't living in the apartment I'm living in now, I be living at Aidan's place." He started rather boldly. "And I am not lieing." "Well that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have fun with the rest of us ^_^"said i a cheerful way."I don't care if your friends with Sonic I still want you to have fun" as she smiles"Make some new memories live a little who know you might enjoy yourself" Hedge surfaces near Dooms little talk spooking them both as he gasps for air. The male wolf looks away. "Like I could make any memories for this school. I can make fun memories when I am around Aidan and Amira..." He grunted a little. "Ok what so wrong with this school?" she said a little concern "is someone bullying you or are you afraid you'll be mocked? Are you intimidated of me ... I know I'm my dad's daughter but I'm not going to kill you -_-" "None of those, I just don't want to mix with the coward, since all most people care about is what that green hedgehog is doing. I say most, not all." He grunted a little. "And I just want to get out of this school, without dropping, so I can finally do something with my endless life..." "If that's the way you really want it then how am i to stop you" Starts to flout on her back"Good luck with your endless life" Backstroke away from Doom BlackCherry watches Alexis dives into the pool.Alexis gasped for air as she goes up into the surface.Alexis seems to be looking at Hedge,curious at whats he staring at. Then the PE techer finally came in carrying five boxes in one hand. His name was Mr. Andrews who was very tall and had almost anorexic thinness. The girls who's bathing suits went to go change. Mr. Andrews stepped into the pool and went tothe corner of the pool. Then he climbed up on the diving board above. "We have rules in my class. And if you choose to break them, I will have your math teacher speak to you." the boys stood in shock at mr andrew's disgusting thinness "First, no powers in the pool. Next, obey whatever I say no question. That's it." the girls came out, and mr andrews went to his office. Doom wasn't shocked at all by the disgusting thinness of the Mr. Andrew. In fact, it made him feel more relaxed. Not having to use powers, means he didn't have to use his powers to protect himself. "..." "Him wasn't that the PE teacher?"she said leaving the change room."I wonder what he wanted... o well ^_^" She looks out at everyone in the pool" I wonder what kind of powers they have?" Alexis mouthed "Yes!" while BlackCherry groaned. Hedge says "What about weapons some powers come from weapons would it still count or would the power count as a weapon sense it's made by a weapon?" Hedge unintentionaly made a smart elic remark. Doom looks to Hedge. "I believe he means no weapons nor powers." The wolf male grunted. Hedge just dives down. Misty after fealing some water hit her fur thrown a hissy fit and scamperd behind BlackCherry for cover.. The Next Period The next class was science. The teacher's name was Mr.Where, and liked to ask questions. He went on and on about one thing and would not stop. When there was talking during class, without warning her would write after school detensions still speaking of his never ending subject the class could not keep up with. Doom just sat there in silences, listening while writing. He wasn't writing about the subject, he was writing a 'to-do' list for after school, if he'll see the end of school. Zinnia was quiet, thinking of what to do before an idea came to her head and she started writing a story, hopeing the teacher wouldn't notice. "..." Hedge was having a good time in science with the chaterbox Misty was quick with taking notes and James would slow down time so he could understand the teacher Alexis tosses her football up in the air as BlackCherry throws up a crumbled up paper up in the air."......." Jessica completely toned out, just daydreaming about all the cute boys she could meet or all the fun she could have insten of hearing Mr.Where talk all day "........" Alexis looks over to BlackCherry and shouted."Catch!"She throws the football to BlackCherry.BlackCherry catches the ball and grins. Just when everyone was going to die of boredom, it was the last period, the elective period! (ok guys ur really on your own because I did not choose an elective for everyone ^ ^'....)' Hedge* hello wher is the elective period I don't see a class marked elective. -M- an elective is something like Spanish, French(an forgien language), Singing, drawing, wood crafting, cooking and so on. Doom gotten to a spanish class he was assign to, as he didn't really have an elective he wanted to do. Zinnia was looking for the cooking classroom, thinking about what she should write for her next section of the novel. Alexis looks around,wanting to do P.E in the gym.BlackCherry walks around behind Zinnia,looking for french class. hedge heads to dance misty go's to creative wrighting and time aka james follows Alexis into p.e lol ok guys looks likr you've finished the first day. What happens afterschool? Go ahead and write, it's all up to you, I'm just here to guide! Affter school Hedge was eger to get home so he was rushing when he acidently rammd down Doom * I'm so sorry guy sorry sorry sorry.* helps him up Alexis and BlackCherry walks along to their home,a few blocks away from the school.Alexis was talking to BlackCherry as she tossed a football.BlackCherry's chao,StarBerry follows them. Doom brush the dirt off of him. "no need to say sorry so many times. It is fine, I didn't really look and where I was walking." He blinks, glancing around. Zinnia was sitting on a brench, having a notebook and writing her novel happily while humming. "~♫" Misty hangs upside down from a tree above Zinnia and says *HI THERE.* Zinnia jumped, her pencial soar through the air and fall into the grass as she pants heavily, glancing up. "u-Um, H-Hi!" She closed the book rather quickly, having a sweatdrop. Misty *whats ya writing?* Alexis keeps tossing the ball as she walks home with BlackCherry.She glances behind her and see Hedge and Doom behind.She shrugs as she turns around the corner. Zinnia had a sweatdrop, hugging the book close. "O-Oh, nothing important, and nothing huge," Doom started to walk pass Hedge quietly, his eyes scaning the ground before in front of him. "..." James is seen bolting with a panic face as he sprints away across the school grounds. Aidan sees Doom passing Hedge"Hey buddy ^^ how are you doing?"he walks up to doom smiling Jessica sees Aidan walk up to Doom she said to herself"Is that Doom's friend?" She to starts to walk up to Doom. Alexis and BlackCherry glances behind them,seeing Jessica,Aidan,and Doom.They stop as they watch them walking together."That guy seems to be getting a lot of attention so far."Alexis says to BlackCherry."Yeah." Misty*NICE STORY MY NAMES MISTY WHATS YOURS!? Doom gives a small smile at Aidan "Ah, hello Aidan. I'm good, and you?" It was nice to Doom to at lest speak to Aidan on a more friend level now. Zinnia was a bit startled by the yelling of Misty's voice. "You don't have to yell, my name is Zinnia..." Misty*SORRY,*clears throut,*sorry it's just the comunicators are a bit under sensetive so we'd have to talk loud and clear for them to work. Zinnia seem confuse" Comunicators?" Misty*OPS I forgot your not from the moon he he*^^ Zinnia seem highly confuse. "Yea, I'm not." Misty*My mom and my dad were a part of a space program and thay live on the moon and i spent most of my life on the moon so I like to right alot wana see?*drops from tree and pulls out dictionary sized note book. Zinnia nodded. "Ah, I don't really know my parents, you see. I am kinda being foster, and even then I can't get alone time." Misty*Well that sounds horiball having no parents. We can still be friends right?* big smile^^ She only nodd, as Zinnia didn't want to disappoint Misty"Sure." Alexis and BlackCherry sighs.Alexis then toss the ball to BlackCherry.BlackCherry catches the ball."Go far."Alexis said as BlackCherry backs up.BlackCherry went far and then tosses the ball to Alexis.Alexis catches it but fell to the ground.Alexis then holds onto her knee as she yelps in pain. Hedge runs to Alexis checking the leg problem Alexis moves Hedge away as she begins to sits up straight. The Next Day Jessica wake up the nest morning"I wan't able to make one friend yesterday" she thought to herself."Well today a new day with possibility ^^ and who know's i might meet some cute guy on the way" she get out off bed, walks into her bathroom, washing up and getting ready for today. After putting on her cloths sh quickly ate breakfast and is now leaving her house "Ready or not world here i come ^^" she's running off at full speed. Alexis and BlackCherry walks to school."Lets try to talk to some more people in the school.It was boring yesterday so lets try to make this awesome!"BlackCherry nodded in agreement. Hedge was in a rush again to get to school wakeing up late millitary drills and late night studying sure didn't help so he got to school useing chaos control harnesing the energy from his chaos blood with being late off his mind the next thing he was thinking OTHER than the work was* well I survived the morning rush what friends can i make that doom wolf guy seems real nice hmm.* Class had started; the teacher had passed out a quiz and everyone was finished. Except class was strangely quiet as if everyone was waiting for something. Then, a girl came in. She looked a little shorter than most of the students. Dressed in the girl's cute figure was a red shoulder showing shirt with straps and a yellow skirt over her knees. She had pink sunglasses and long blue hair with a red head band and black messenger bag. The Hedgehog girl looked to the teacher and smiled with newly glossed pink lips. "Take a seat, miss Diamond." the teacher said. Alexis whispers to BlackCherry beside her."Who's she?" "Okay," Diamond said," but you can call me Dia, it's shorter. Hello everyone," she said to the class and continued," you already know my name, but I'm Dia and I really look foward to becoming good friends with all of you!" With that 'Dia' took a seat behind Alexis that had been empty before. Alexis turns behind her shoulder and sees Dia."Hey Dia."Alexis waves as she greeted "Hello, you must be Alexis!" Dia smiled with an open yearbook of an 'under construction' yearbook. Mr James hedgehog please report to the principles office Mr James please report to the princeples office.* as james heads out scourge comes in with a bloody tissue held on his face with the school nurse standing in the door way giding him in. Tesla was in a rush on his way to school. He was barrel rolling his Dodge Challenger SRT8 into the school parking lot. He got out of his car, and looks at the damage. "Hm... I'm sure I'm gonna ace that driver's test.. and a trip to the hospital". He runs inside the school entrance, then signs himself in. Doom was just sitting in the same desk, in a corner as he was thinking. Zinnia was listening to the teacher. "Hmm..." Tesla opens the door. "Hi. Sorry that I'm late. I was on a mission." A female black hedgehog with a left eye covered and violet glasses stands behind Tesla.She was carrying books and had uniforms on."E-excuse me.." "Oh. Sorry. You're excused," says Tesla, as he kindly moves out the way. "T-thank you."The hedgehog trembles as she bows in thanks and walks in.Her body trembles as she walks to an empty seat Tesla sits in a empty seat, behind character here . The hedgehog looks at Telsa before fixing her glasses. Tesla looks at Scourge. "Hm... Something is strange about him. He reminds me of someone from a video I saw (VERY DISTURBING AND LOUD. LOWER VOLUME TO 20% OR LOWER) ", he said to himself. The hedgehog moves her book,causing it to tip over and fall.The pencil in her hand drops as well.Her eyes begins closing and opening as she sways."Huh..."She falls onto the ground onto her side and tries getting up. Sting and Cage: *Crashes the S.S. Chrono (Cage's time machine) and causes a huge explosion that everyone heres* Sting: *walks in the front door* long story short for the reason why I'm late, I was in Los Santos (Location of GTA5) Cage: that is 100% true Tesla helps the hedgehog get up "Are you alright? I assume that you're new here." "I'm.....fine....I'm new...."She closes and opens her eyes,her voice sounds low and weak. "It's alright. I'm new here, too. I'm Tesla. Pleasure to meet you," Tesla greeted. Scourge stained his white shirt with a blood stain on the right part of his chest. He was sitting behind Dia and pulled out his homework. The teacher was suprized he had taken the time to do it. "Nice handwriting." the teacher even said. Scourge let out a grunt and held the side of his chest in pain. Dia worriedly looked behind her and saw the injured hedgehog. She did not know him, but wanted to help him. Out of her black messenger bag she got out a glass vase with beautifully clear water. She pored some into her hand and tapped Scourge's desk with her dry hand. "What?" Scourge said in pain. "May I heal you?" Dia said. "Heh," Scourge said forcing a smile," are you just saying that so you can rub your hands on my six-pack?" "No, I do wish do help you, I do!" Dia said meaningfully. "Go ahead, babe." Scourge said. Dia rubbed more of the water on her hands and walked over to Scourge's seat. She rubbed the watter on his cheeks and forehead, and the blood dissapeared. Dia shyly pulled Scourge's shirt to see purple on the side of his chest and hip. Scourge waited to feel the pain of her hand on his injury, but instead it was soothing and it went away. "The power of tea!" Dia said stupidly and red faced drying her hands on her shirt and rubbing them. Scourge got an evil idea... Tesla was reading The Book of All Books. "This is confusing. How could every single book become one single book?" The hedgehog sat on her chair and began writing on her notebook. Tesla thinks to himself "Book of All Books. More like The Book of False Advertising!" then closes the book. He seems to wander about the twosome who barged through the door. Zinnia had pulled out her homework, since she done it. She then when and started to write more of her novel. "Mm... Yea... I like that..." She mutter to herself. Tesla looks at Scourge for a moment, figuring out who he is. "...."The hedgehog kept writing. A dog runs in. "My bad my bad, I didn't meant to be late!" "How many people here are late?!" exclaimed Tesla, as he facepalmed. "Give me a break sheesh." James returns too class with the priceple saying *And James time hedgehog lets not have anymore of this .... nonsense ok." Tesla gets out his drawing book and draws a self portrait of himself. He detailed everything, shading, background, and a precise use of drawing tools. The hedgehog kept writing.Alexis and BlackCherry throw paper airplanes at themselves. The dog watches the airplanes. Dylan writes as Andrew joins in by throwing airplanes at Alexis Blackcherry Diamond sat having a conversation with Scourge wich seemed to drag on for hours... "I'm bored. Is School really this bad?" The dog yawns and rests his head on the desk. Dimond saw Sally who was glaring deeply at her.Diamond knew Scourge had a girlfriend and did not want to spend the first day at school bullied by some popular girl. "Yea," Diamond said to Scourge." and by the way, you have a girlfriend; just in case you forgot flirty pants." Diamond ended pulling out a book. Tesla finished drawing. It only took 2 minutes. Because of the incident that happened at Red Mesa, Tesla now is able to complete tasks faster. Some people thought he had Savant Syndrome when he discovered this ability. The dog starts to snore softly, using his arms as a headrest. The bell rang, and everybody rushed out of the class room to the next period. In the next period, people were crowded around the classroom's window. There was a big, black, bulge coming out of the ground. Out came a teenage version of Mephiles with blue bangs covering his bright red eyes. He had a black messenger bag and carried some books under his arms. Mephiles walked up to the window. The students in class made way as Mephiles got closer. Mephiles went through the window as if it were open without even breaking the glass like a ghost. Mephilies popped a lollipop into his mouth and took an empty seat. "Mephiles D. here." he said as the teacher calmly marked Mephiles tardy. Tesla then walks into the room, then took a seat. Rivenis follows and he takes a seat. Doom gone and sat down in a corner seat. Zinnia goes into her seat as well, yawning a bit. "hm..." The day proceded to be as normal as possible, and the bell rang to get out of school. Rivenis rushes out. "Freedom!" <------ That wasnt a good ending, wasnt it? -_- Alphonse Uprising (talk) 20:54, February 26, 2014 (UTC) (yes it was ur fabulus Oneheart 02:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC)) The Next Next Day (lol) The next day, people waited outside of first period three minutes before class. Waiting first in line patiently was a gray girl with bright green eyes. People knew her name because before class she waved "hello" to people kindly and made small talk with several students. Her name was Hazel Dianne Moon, and as she walked shiny hair followed her. The bell rang, and as if she had been in school since the first day took a seat down and pulled out an adgenda and binder from her backpack.. Tesla then arrives to class, sitting next to Hazel, taking out his agenda. Mephiles (dat how you spell it right? If not plz correct...) sat at his desk oberving the room looking for something interesting. Doom was sitting in his corner as normal, not speaking to another... Just keeping to himself as he fix his gloves. "..." Zinnia was streching, yawning. This day she wore a tanktop shirt with a dark red skirt, the shirt being black, contrasting with her white fur. "Mmm..." Rivenis sits in front of Zinnia, he scratches his head. "When's the class starting..?" He's wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants. Alexis,BlackCherry,and the black hedgehog came in and sat onto their seat.Then,Andrew and Dylan walks in the class.Andrew laughs as he backslaps Dylan,which causes Dylan to drop and scatter his books from his hand."I will..."Dylan grits onto his teeth as he kneels down to pick up the scatter books. "Yeah... when will class start", asked Tesla. "Here he comes." Hazel said. The teacher stepped in late a few minutes into class and quickly begun the lesson. Class began, and Hazel simply took notes and tried her best to stay focused. A few minutes before class, Hazel waited by the door to get to the next class. Mephiles walked up to her. "You are new here too, right?" Mephiles said. "Yes, I am . What may be your question?" Hazel said. "How come you are happy? Does it not make you sad you moved from your friends from a past school?" "Well, if make the very best of things, your life will be happy and full of joy." "And is joy what you search for?" "I always have joy with me; I have no need to search for it." Zinnia sighs, being bored. "... So boring..." She mutter, pulling out her notebook to work on her novel. Tesla tries to talk to Hazel. "Uh... hi," he said. Rivenis starts drawing. Dylan sits onto his seat until Andrew threw a crumpled paper ball at his side."Haha!"Andrew made wide gestures as Dylan scowls and takes out his notebook.He begins writing. Zinnia saw what Andrew did and suddenly slam her penical down "Shut up you moron." She growls at Andrew suddenly, narrowing her eyes. "I don't like it when idiots like you laugh." Andrew looks at Zinnia and made a surrender gesture."Ok ok seesh.."Andrew narrows his eyes before sitting down.Dylan looks at Zinnia,mouthing "Thank you.." before writing. Rivenis stops drawing and he looks up at Zinnia, Andrew, and Dylan. "What happened here?" After, the bell rang and everyone rushed to the next period. Next was Math class, wich went pretty quick and was the usual out of the ordinairy. Next was bone-chilling language arts where the teacher turned a cute story disturbing. Then it was PE! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Hazel sadly walked into the locker room. She came out with her bright pink bathing suit. She refused to wear the one the school offered because Hazel hates to wear what everybody else is wearing. Today he water was much warmer than usual, and Hazel did not want to go in. "Did someone pee?" Hazel asked the teacher. "No, we warmed it up today because one of the parents complained her child got sick because the water was too cold." Hazel frowned in disbelief."Well, what happens if one urinates in the pool?" "When someone urinates in the pool, the chlorine will turn the urine blue for everyone to see. Then we know where the urine is so we can disinfect the pool." Hazel walked into the pool and went to the corner and tried to stay hidden. Tesla stares at the water, then realizes that he was fused with a Chaos Emerald's electric power. Exposing himself and his power to water would create a disaster, then he walks away. Andrew and Dylan stood near the pool in their trunks,shirtless."....."Dylan sighs.Alexis,BlackCherry,and Vicky stood behind their swimming bathing suit. Zinnia was in her swimming suit, spinning happily as the sun gleam on her white fur. "Wonder what we're doing today for PE!" Doom kept to himself, sitting on a brench away, his eyes closed as he listen for the Teacher. Tesla sits down. There is a bump on the ground. A tall, heavy set echidna, runs and skids through the halls and thinks to herself 'Why am I always late?'. She considers busting a few walls down to get to class faster, but decides against it, because she knows she'd have to pay. She arrives in the classroom and apologises to the teacher and sits down on a nearby bench. Hazel looks to the new student. She is very happy there are new students coming in other than herself and does not feel left out on being new. Tesla walks up to Hazel. "Uh... hi. I'm new here and so far, I havent made any friends, and... yep." Tesla said shyly. Hazel smiled and said," Well, I will be more than happy to be your freind if you'd like; there is nothing more fun and exciting than making new friends!" Hedge go's to the new echidna girl "Hi my name's hedge nice to meet you" Rivenis sits on the edge of the pool in his trunks, his feet dangling over the edge. "A pool at school...Hey that rhymed." Alexis walks over to Rivenis and sits beside him."Fun isnt it?"She smiles "Eh, I guess. I've never been in a pool before though." Alexis smiles again."Now's the time! Name's Alexis."Her hand extends to him,waiting for a handshake. He smiles a bit and shakes her hand. "Rivenis." Alexis chuckles."Its nice to meet you,Rivenis.Hope we can be the bestest of friends." "Sure." He chuckles as well. "So, is anyone gonna get into the pool?" Alexis gets up and offers Rivenis her hand."I'm gonna go.Wanna come along? With me?" He stands up and takes her hand. "Sure." Tesla replies to Hazel "Heh. I like your style. The other people I tried to talk to back at my old school would say 'I dont care', or 'Shut up'." "That is so mean," Hazel said sadly," I don't know why some people are so cold-hearted." then she smiled and said,"Well, i think you are so fabulus that when mean people see you they get shy because you are amazing! Don't let mean peep's unfabulusness get to your fabulusness." "Thanks. I dont think anyone has ever said that to me before." Tesla's day was finally made. "By the way, do you have a name?" "Oh yes, I am Hazel Moon, but if you'd like you can call me Haze." Hazel said :p. "Tesla," he said. Alexis held onto his hand and jumps into the pool with Rivenis. Rivenis jumps in with her, still holding her hand. the next period The next period was science. As usual, the teacher spoke fast and never stopped. Hazel stared out the window waiting for the next set of notes. She day dreamed about what she was going to do this coming Friday. Tesla was listening very carefully. As a former scientist (though he still works in private), he must take note of every word the teacher says. As soon as she knew it, class was almost over and Hazel had filled up as much as she could in her notes. "Two more days until Friday, three more days until Saturday, four more days until Sunday and then I have to come back, crack! Ah, I like this school anyway. It is filled with fabulus ppl." Tesla draws a concept vehicle design, and how it works, which is based on what he has learned so far in the class. Jade had a minimal amont of notes in class and just relaxes most of the lesson, with enough notes to get by and not get told off when the teacher comes round and looks at the notes. Misty the cat and James hedgehog both were doing grate in the class Hedge on the other hand was unable to keep his notes organized. Alexis,Vicky,and Dylan all were able to write their notes.BlackCherry writes a bit but Andrew stares at the clock,his headphone flickers red."So boring.."He looks at his paper then at the clock. Suddenly, a blonde mink would come through the door quickly, sloppily carrying her books to the point where they were almost falling out of her arms. Looking up from the books, she realizes class already has begun. She then sheepishly makes her way to an empty seat and sits down quietly, hoping she is unseen. Jade begins to doze off, but tries to stay awake constantly, as she stayed up quite late last night. She looks up at the Mink, but then looks back down again and sighs to herself. Rivenis scratches his nose, he's writing notes. Hazel is excited to have more new students, and is glad she got to school as early as she did, sighing in relief she woke up early for school. She wasn't supposed to come to 6th period. (Hey guys, here's a pic of ol' Haze :P. This isn't a scene from the RP as you can tell; but I hope this encourages you to add pictures of your FCs/OCs in this RP. Thx guys) Yet another mink would saunter into the classroom, not even caring that he's late to class; although this time the mink is dark blue. Crossing in front of Sigma's desk, he'd stop for a moment, only to dramatically slap the notes and book off of her desk. Sigma flinched for a moment, still keeping her eyes on the place where her supplies used to be. Upsilon, the blue mink then sits down at an empty desk and kicks his feet up on the table, smirking to himself. Tesla has the ability to use ESP, extra sensory perception, which gives him a "sixth sense". He is now able to malfunction electronics and give organic victims a headache. He then uses ESP to give the blue mink a headache, just to teach him a lesson. "What you recieve, you must give back", he said. Rivenis gives a bit of a glare to the blue mink, before he looks at the yellow one. "Are you alright miss?" Upsilon then clutched his head in pain, uttering a low-pitched grunt. "Urgh..." He'd look up at Tesla, giving him a menacing glare. "Y-you did that to me, didn't you?!" he'd ask forcefully, slowly beginning to clench and unclench his fists. Meanwhile Sigma began picking up her books and looked up at Rivenis. "I-I'm fine..." she said, before giving Rivenis a grateful smile. "Thank you." Tesla replies back to Upsilon "Well, I was forced to. What you see is what you get. Next time, dont cause people trouble." Upsilon would still keep his eyes trained on Tesla. "And next time, don't be messin' around with my head, or else I'll ''cause some trouble for ''you instead." Upsilon would then lean farther back into his seat and put his hands behind his head, smirking even more than he was previously. Hmph, I showed him, ''Upsilon thought to himself cockily as he looked forward to the board. "You're welcome miss" He nods to sigma and he looks at Upsilon. "That, was a very pitiful comeback." Upsilon's eyes would widen as he realized Rivenis was talking to him. He'd then start to blush and begins glaring at Rivenis. "S-shut up! I wasn't asking for your opinion!" Sigma giggled at Upsilon's embarrassment, much to Upsilon's dismay. "Well, maybe next time don't make such a pitiful comeback and I won't give you my opinion. Got it?" Theta the Mink, who happened to be conveniently sitting behind Upsilon this entire time, would look up from the notes he was taking and glance at Rivenis and Upsilon. "I wouldn't pay him the time of day if I were you," Theta said calmly to Rivenis. "He's all talk." Upsilon had already began to get out of seat and make his way to Rivenis, his hands slowly covering themselves in inky tongues of shadows, but he heard Theta and stared at him for a moment. After a while of staring at Theta Upsilon would sit down and cross his arms, turning his body away from most of the class dejectedly. Tesla says to himself "Heh. He'll never find the theme for ''this story." Upsilon, hearing that comment, would flinch slightly. His face turning more red before, he'd pretend to focus on the board, and start taking some notes while muttering to himself in a low tone. "Eh, if you say so I guess." Rivenis goes back to writing notes. Hazel Moon read her chapter book "Sea of Depression: The Way to Light". She hid small tears and pretended she had something in her eye. Mephiles accidentally blew a teeny-tiny peice of paper onto Hazel's desk. After seeing it land on Hazel's desk, he did not worry because it was so small, it almost could not be seen. But Hazel quickly noticed it suprizingly, and blew it off of her desk and onto the floor. Mephiles grinned and tapped Hazel on the shoulder. "You have a good eye, Miss Moon." Mephiles said. "Oh, the paper? It was probs there for a long time," Hazel joked. "No, I accidentally blew a tiny peice of paper on your desk; you noticed it so quickly. I have a good eye, but not like you." Mephiles said. "Oh well, just a gift." Hazel said. "Come with me; we will meet after school to be alone." Mephiles said. Hazel stopped grinning. "I do not know you very well, nor do I know your intensions." "I want to show you something very special to me." Mephiles said. "Firs tell me why and where," Hazel questioned folding her arms. Trying to put her in a good mood, Mephiles said,"Why and where." "Hmph, I do not hang around with little boys. I will not be seeing you after school." Mephiles, furious with his denial, grabbed Hazel's shoulder and brought her ear up to his lips and whispered," If you do not come with me, I will report your location to King Henry. he is your father, don't play dumb with me. His men will come rushing in here before you have time to move out of your seat. You meet me by the tree in front of the school, OK?" "OK." Hazel said scaredly. Mephiles at back in his seat. Hazel holding back tears held her aching shoulder. Tesla looks at Mephiles, very suspiciously. <----- I'm positive that is actually a word. Then he looks at Hazel. "Hey. Are you alright, Haze?" he said. "I'm fine Tesla, thank you." Hazel lied as she hid tears by putting her book to her face. Jade is literally asleep now, but doesn't snore, before she dosed off, she hoped no one would notice. Hedge stairs at Mephiles with a weird feeling in his gut and whispers to himself "Soleanna history...... The next periods go by pretty quick, and it is now after school. After School... Hazel waits patiently by the tree in front of the school. Mephiles walks slowly towards her. "I thought I had to go fetch you for a second. But you came. So obedient." Mephiles said. "Just tell me take me where you wanted to take me. I need to go home and study." Hazel said. "Good exuse, but not good enough. I know you have no homework. You shall dine with me tonight. Then you are allowed to go home, little girl." Mephiles said. "What am I, your pet?!" Hazel said offended. "Come now, Hazel." Mephiles said. With no other choice, Hazel went along with Mephiles. They walked for about 20 minites along a sidewalk until the sidewalk ended at a forest. Mephiles stopped, and so did Hazel. "There is still a path, can you see it?" Mephiles said. "Yes, I can." and with ease Hazel made her way to a treehouse by a lake. "This is my treehouse, I built it myself." Mephiles said. "No wonder it's so awful." Hazel said folding her arms and sitting down in the grass. "I know your freind Benjamin. He owes me 10,000 dollars." Mephiles said. Hazel laughed." I am no more than 14, how am I supposed to get 10,000 dollars?" "You are going to be '''my pet '''for this 10,000 days. This will repay his debt." Mephiles said. "What?! Do you wanna kill me?! Because if you do, just do it now I would like it better." Hazel said. "You're a brat." Mephiles said. "Thanks." Hazel said. "You can shorten the debt." Mephiles said, smirking. "I am afraid to ask how..." Hazel said. "Give me Benjamin, let me stay at your house, and cook for me every day for one month. And be my pet at school." Mephiles said. Hazel grinded her teeth. then she said to the sky, "Dad, this is how much I hate you. I am willing to to through H.E. double hockey sticks just to be away from you!" "So that is a yes?" Mephiles said. "Yes, and I hate you." Hazel said. then Mephiles and Hazel walked to Hazel's house. Hazel let Mephiles into her home. Mephiles stepped in and took a seat on the couch. Hazel got Hamburger Helper out from her cabinet and began to cook. Mephiles turned on the TV. Benjamin flew down from the stairs. He went to the kitchen and saw Mephiles sitting down on the couch. He asked why Mephiles was on the couch. Hazel responded by explaining the deal she made with Mephiles. Benjamin face plamed. "Don't worry, he will not be eating with us. We'll eat in my room." Hazel said. "Watashi wa kare ga sukide wa arimasen." Benjamin said. "I don't like him either, what do you suggest I do?" Hazel asked. "Anata wa kare ni warui tabemono o tsukuru hitsuyo ga arimasu." "I can't make him bad food! That will only get me in more troble!" A rock flys through the tree house window hiting Mephilles. After School again Tesla barrel rolls his Dodge Challenger back home, into the driveway. "I got an A!" He said. Then the car spontaneously combusted "...plus," he added. He went to the backyard and looked both ways, to see if anyone was looking. The coast was clear, and he activated a fire hose, which was a lever in disguise. The entire grassy part of the backyard began to split up, with some technological parts. This appeared to be Tesla's underground suite. He wore a replaceable parachute backpack and jumped down. He freefell 500 meters underground, until the chamber turned red, messaging him to activate the parachute. He yanked the loose line of the backpack which dispatched the parachute, and safely landed on the ground. This sorta looked like one of Eggman's bases but it was inhabitable. There was a living room, a bathroom, a media room, and a kitchen. There is also an elevator back to the surface. He uses the elevator to go to his bus stop and replace the parachute. Meanwhile, a certain discolored Monotreme walked on the path to her home. She kicked an empty soda can on the ground with each step, a bit grumpy from what her day has been so far. It's only the second day of school, and already she's almost been suspended! Why couldn't her teacher understand that there was a difference between blue and cyan? Maybe if he had gotten the color right, she wouldn't have had to punch him after the tenth time of getting it wrong! But it didn't matter now, it's not like she could go back and change it. Luckily for her, she was only transferred to a different class and nothing else. It's just a slap on the wrist compared to the other punishments she could have received for punching a teacher. However, now she just started the year with a bad reputation already, and THAT won't help with socializing with people at all... Elsewhere, Theta and Sigma were making their brisk walk home. Sigma sighed as she carefully made her way down the path, sighing heavily as she did so. "We have to go all the way to the Hex?" she queried exasperatedly. Theta, not replying, was staring ahead with his hands in his pockets. He let out a grunt as an answer. Meanwhile the blue mink Upsolon was wondering around neighborhoods, not ready to go back to his frozen abode; he was looking for another fight. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:High School